Hard to handle
by Yourreader
Summary: A Vampire story. Sakura comes face to face with the man she sworn she never wanted to see again. The man that turned her into a Vampire. SasukeSakura


I don't own Naruto.

_**Prologue**_

Hands curled in fists as she tossed her head to the side. His sharp teeth bit into her soft neck. She groaned out of pain and pleasure. This was what she was all to him.

He sucked her, quenching his thirst for blood. It was shameful that he gave into the temptation to fulfill his hunger. But, she tasted so sweet.

Voices came from the party in the next room, so he pushed her into the shadows behind the fake tree in the parlor. She landed against the glass door as her eyes shut.

He inhaled her soap fragrance and he thanked her in his mind for not wearing the strong perfumes other females sprayed on their bodies.

His tongue twirled around the salty, addictive blood she voluntarily offered to him.

His strong hands moved to hold her wrists to plaster them against the glass door.

She knew that she was losing blood as much as strength by every drop of blood he sucked out of her. There was a solution; she could stop him now before it was too late but she didn't want to. It felt so good.

He could feel her energy draining out of her so he stopped taking her blood. Instead, he closed the fangs tread marks on her neck by licking the wounds he put there. Then, he moved back to only walk out of the room.

Sakura panted as she stooped feeling out of breath. She also felt so dizzy. Walking slithery against the glass door, she saw a couch on the other side of the room and slid from the door to the cool wall. Her heart was pounding so fast.

She was almost there. Almost there. She closed her eyes to stop for a while. But, she tightened her jaw to continue pushing herself to where she thought was safe. Finally, she reached the leather, black couch and dropped down on it. Her head fell back to cause her hair to tie out of its ponytail.

She tossed about, hating how weak she felt. Why had she allowed him such privilege of sucking her blood? He had promised to be gentle with her. He had promised not to change her to what he was. But… "He lied to me…" she mumbled through her now tinted blue lips before she let herself fall into the oblivion.

**Hard to handle**

"_Behind locked doors is a monster"_

_-Yourreader_

The bell vibrated through the four story building. Footsteps and chatter followed after the bell calmed down.

Students dressed in white shirts, red ties, and gray pants entered into classrooms.

Students dressed in white blouses, red ties, and gray skirts entered into classrooms.

Once classrooms were full, the whole building got quiet as though someone had just died. However, the sounds of chalk and pens altered the quietness.

An eighteen year old boy with a 200page-novel open in one hand like the rest of his peers, scribbled down the questions from the blackboard. He might look like a normal boy, but what some didn't know was that he was a half-vampire.

No one knew but his family. It was as such because human beings hated what they didn't understand. It was due to humans that the vampires became extinct.

However, some could wonder what a vampire was doing among the humans then?

Sasuke though didn't bother with such nonsense unless if it personally touched him. He slowly placed his pen in the middle of his notebook before he brushed his hand through his duck-hair style. Then, he looked out the window to stare at the rain outside.

The thunder stroke the earth with its intimidating axing sound.

He closed his eyes slowly returning his mind back to what was before him. Class work. Wanting everything to be precise and correctly accurate, he whispered in his mind the answers to the questions before actually writing the answers down. Afterwards, he went ahead and wrote down the answers.

It didn't surprise him though that he finished before everybody else in the class. He was Sasuke Uchiha. The boy smirked and raised his hand up.

It didn't take long for the teacher to come to his desk and take the notebook from him.

Sasuke shut the novel in his other hand and put it flat on the desk. Then, he slouched in his chair to stare at the time clicking. The clock was right above the black board with its big, dark hand at three and the small light hand at six; this telling Sasuke that he had to endure two hours of idleness.

A sigh escaped his plumb lips to look out at the hard rain instead. The rain was bouncing off the ground once it made contact with it; proof to the upcoming storm later in the day.

The lights blinked off causing a chaos in the classroom. Girls screamed and started mumbling among themselves as boys shouted that they should be dismissed from school. However, the flick of lights interrupted and the lights finally came back on, students-but Sasuke- to groan out loud.

"Alright, go back to doing your work…" the teacher ordered from behind her desk.

It was silent again and only pens were heard moving.

Sasuke's eyes moved to the entrance of the classroom and his eyes narrowed.

At the same instant, the door opened rather harshly.

Some students jumped and then busted out laughing and chattered among themselves at seeing two figures standing in the doorway.

Sasuke's frown deepened.

Blue eyes playfully flashed his way before the owner: a boy built as a jock-muttered something to the girl beside him.

The pink haired girl just smiled but didn't look Sasuke's way. Instead, she just introduced herself to the teacher. "Hi, my name is Sakura and this one behind me is Naruto. We are your new students it seems."

The teacher nodded at her and shook their hands. "Nice meeting you. But, next time, refrain from pushing the door too hard."

Sakura chuckled and pushed her hand through her pink, straight hair. "Sorry about that."

"But, I have to say the door can't open without actually trying to open it," Naruto added staring at the teacher with this amused look on his face.

The students except Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, next time, I will remember to leave the door open…" the teacher remarked sarcastically.

The students laughed lightly.

Sakura laughed out loud and rubbed her friend's back gently. "Don't worry yourself. I will teach this one how to open the door with less force."

"No. I insist..." the teacher replied.

"I do know how to open the door you know," Naruto drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest showing his stubborn streak.

Everyone busted out laughing.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Please do go take a seat." The teacher politely pointed upward the stairs to the back of the classroom where the empty seats were located.

Naruto flashed his teeth at her and followed Sakura upstairs, closely behind that he whispered, "What a fucking bitch."

"Ah, Naruto calm down. We already got more attention than we needed…" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke knew that the other students didn't hear what transgressed between those two but with his Vampire blood advantage, he heard every word. A thought though came; a wonder how close those two really were?

They passed his seat: Naruto looking towards their destination but the girl looking exactly at Sasuke with wide eyes before they returned back to normal.

Sasuke watched their backs and as they took their seats. He tried to push the feeling of attachment he felt in his heart. Why was it there now that they were closer? It was probably nothing and it would go away. Nevertheless, if they were a threat to him, he knew that he could take care of himself _and them_.

The girl sat down with the boy following.

Sasuke decided to look away to look straight out the window. However, he was still aware of the presences behind him. Indeed, he was very attentive.

Uchihas weren't known for their fighting skills for nothing. And one to be a fighter, they had to be at best with their six-senses. Not only were the Uchihas best at fighting, but they were also legendary among Vampires.

So it was best if he kept at low because he didn't want any attention on himself. A guy like him loved solitude and peace. Sasuke shut his eyes and-

That was when the bell rang, cutting the class short.

The boy reopened his eyes to see the teacher packing her things.

"Have a wonderful day," the teacher said before rushing out of the classroom.

Students started getting loud.

Sasuke just looked out the window and he leaned forward, his elbows on the desk and his chin in both his palms. His nape hair rose and he turned around in fluid motion and slapped a hand away that was about to touch his person.

It was non-other than the blond.

He was laughing with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I don't see the humor…" Sasuke uttered and went back in his position, looking out the window.

"You got a stick stuck up your ass," the blond reasoned.

Sasuke turned his head slowly his way. "What, you want to help me get it out?"

"Naruto, leave the poor boy alone," Sakura said from her seat.

_Poor boy? _Sasuke knew from far that he wasn't poor at all. There was nothing he lacked in or of. He didn't know what was funnier that she called him a _poor boy_ or this half human actually wanted to fight him.

Naruto was glaring down at him. "I don't know but I will kick your ass if you don't watch that mouth."

Sakura came to them and stepped in-between them. "This is over. Finished."

Sasuke froze at her closeness and he wondered if she was aware of his reaction to her nearness. Her peach fragrance entered his nostrils and he calmed down instantly. Did she know what she did to him? But he didn't care about that; he just wanted her away from him.

"Bastard doesn't know any manners, I have to teach him some," Naruto argued.

Sasuke forced himself to look away from her small back to rise to his full height that he was looking at the blond over the girl's head. "I don't know what you really are lacking, sense or the whole set of the brain?"

Fortunately, this got Sakura to turn around to face him and back into Naruto. Her green orbs caught Sasuke in a trance and this time he took his time to notice how beautiful she really was. She had a pale, smooth face, high cheeks, and an angular jaw. Her thick, black eyelashes were another attribute to her features. He lowered his gaze down her small neck and he almost bared his fangs at thinking how appealing it would be if he just moved closer and sucked her blood. He knew that her blood would be sweet.

At that moment, her hand moved to her throat and he quickly moved his eyes back to her face to find her wide eyes filled with fear staring back into his own.

"No, don't touch me…" she whispered to him and backing more into Naruto.

Naruto protectively pushed her behind him. "What did you do to her?" he yelled at him and he faced her, giving Sasuke his back- Sasuke wondered if the fool realized that if he had been the enemy, Naruto would be dead by now the moment he turned his back on him.

Sasuke's thoughts about that disappeared and they went back to the girl. She had looked at him as though she knew him. As though she recognized him from somewhere.

The bell rang to dismiss the students.

Sasuke grabbed his books and he passed the two new peers without looking back. It didn't concern him what had happened there. All that concerned Sasuke was that, that girl stayed away from him.

To be continued.


End file.
